


a little desi edge

by Stark18_kid



Series: existing parallels [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Harry, Indian Harry, M/M, Soft Draco, built harry, cross-dresser draco, indian festival, karwa chauth, lithe draco, read dammit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark18_kid/pseuds/Stark18_kid
Summary: the story is not according to how the custom of Karwa Chauth actually goes. I have molded the concept a bit according to how I like it. if you don't like it DO NOT READ IT.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: existing parallels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129343
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	a little desi edge

Now Draco knows this is stupid. But he had already made up his mind. He was going too fast for Harry Potter on Karrwa Chauth. It’s is a festival celebrated by Hindu women from the Indian Subcontinent on the fourth day after Purnima in the month of Kartika.

They had somewhat of an awkward friendship. Passing each other soft smiles as they walked past each other in Ministry. Looking for each other at ministry balls, even though they don’t talk much but still keeping an eye on each other from afar.

It was the perfect opportunity, as Auror Potter, the Head of the Auror Department, and Minister Draco the Head of international relationship, were to invited the ball to Gujarat, India, along with other few members of the department. 

The ball was going to be held at a sanctuary to keep it enclosed from the muggles. Arrangements were made for them to stay there as well. The ball was on the same night as the festival. 

He already decided the best attire with the help of Pansy to wear on the ball night and the stuff he needed to break his fast was already arranged.

That morning Draco woke up before the sunrise to drink a glass of water as he won’t get to drink any till night. He made sure to eat something that would last long throughout the day as well, as he had to make arrangements for the other guests arriving for the ball. 

It was no secret that Harry was pansexual. The world went upside down when Harry came out as a part of the LGBT community but the noise died down. 

“Any plans for tonight’s ball?” she nudged his elbow as he stood beside him. “no, and don’t you have a certain redhead to bother?” he asked he checked the list of guests arriving.

“I do, but a certain brunette almost ate my brain asking me why the hell has Draco not eaten anything since the morning?” she asked as she leaned in on her elbows and took the  
quill from her hand.

Cheeks turned red he involuntarily looked at Harry with Ron who was seated a few tables away from them. He looked away as Draco caught him staring. He smiled and then looked down on his paper again.

“I have some plans,” he said softly. Hermione sighed to herself as she watched the little scene unfold.

“What plan could possibly require you to starve to death?” she asked as a matter of fact.

“you’re smart Granger, you’ll figure it out” he smiled too sweetly, collected his papers, and left

Three hours later he returned to his room. it was still noon and he was already so hungry. As soon as he was about to close his eyes for a short nap someone knocked on the door. he groaned and got up.

“Weasley” he regarded Ron.

“Malfoy” he regarded back. Draco leaned towards the door. they also had an unusual friendship, not much close but he admired Ron. Especially his ability to play wizard chess.

“what do you want?” he asked 

“we’re going to the bazarre. Hermione wants you to join. No excuses.” He said with shrug. He knew denying Ron would only make the queen herself come upstairs to drag him down

“give me 5mins I’ll be downstairs”. Ron nodded his head.

“took you long enough,” said Hermione as she linked her arms with him. They hang out occasionally, and every time they do Hermione gives him a long lecture about how she could practically taste the sexual tension between him and Harry afterward.

“Sorry to keep you waiting your highness,” he said as they all walked towards the main town. It was hot and if it wasn’t for Hermione holding his hand he’d have already fainted.

Draco didn’t let his fatigue show on his face but Harry still looked at him worriedly as they walked. Harry was always tongue-tied whenever Draco was around. He’d flush completely whenever they sat a little too close. 

He was such a gentleman to Draco that he had to calm down the urge to just snog the irresistible bastard right there in front of everyone. 

Draco looked back and saw Harry was just walking right behind, apparently checking out his ass. He hooked his fingers in his pants and pulled them a little up in an act to adjust them a bit, or really just highlight his ass more.

Harry tripped over his own foot and he looked up to Draco laughing at him. 

“Careful there, mate,” said Ron. “yeah,” Harry said his cheeks turned red.

“c’mon I want to get mehndi, look how pretty their hands look” she dragged Draco over to a small stall where a couple of Indian girls were applying Mendi on other women.

They sat on the empty slot. Hermione offered her hand to the man and he started to fill her hand with a beautiful design. The man in front of Draco looked at him warily, apparently not used to a man wanting to apply henna before.

He looked behind Draco and then immediately started working on Draco’s hands. Draco looked behind him and saw that Harry was standing over him with arms crossed and a stoic face, the outline of his muscles clearly visible. Draco flashed him a smile and Harry returned it with as much sweetness. 

“I thought this would go along with your plans for tonight,” said Hermione in his ear. Her smartness never ceases to amaze him. He surged with excitement that he forgot about his empty stomach.

They bought some souvenirs. Harry followed him like a puppy from shop to shop, taking every bag Draco purchased. Draco was enjoying it so much that he might have bought a few extra things that he absolutely didn’t need just to make Harry work a little longer. 

When they got back to the hotel, Harry accompanied him to his room to drop the stuff off. 

“are you okay?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” Draco answered. Harry caressed his nape in nervousness. Draco loved seeing him like this, the man can get the hardest criminal masterminds to open their mouth but in front of Draco, he was a nervous wreck.

“you didn’t eat anything at the breakfast, and not even when we were out?” he asked.

With a sudden wave of confidence, he said, “oh, I’m fasting for you?” he kept his tone nonchalant. Harry who mostly avoided looking Draco in the eyes, abruptly looked at him and stared before he could get his brain to function again.

“Wh… what? Why?” Harry Potter stuttering, what would the Ministry say if they saw their precious savior like this. Draco smiled at that thought.

“yeah, I thought I’d do the wizarding world a favor by giving their golden boy a couple of extra years to live,” he said as he watched Harry turn even redder if that was possible.

“meet me at the balcony after the ball Harry” he stood on his tippy toes and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Potter’s cheek, carefully to keep his hands at a distance, and then walked into his room. 

Draco arrived at the ball at 7 pm, and as always he looked For Potter. When his eyes met him, Harry was already looking at him with wide eyes, Draco wore a red net Sari wrapped around his lithe figure so perfectly it looked breath-taking, and Harry did stop breathing until Ron kicked him in the foot lightly. The cut-sleeve deep neck blouse displayed his collarbones.

He walked towards Draco and offered him his hand. He noticed the Arabic mehndi on Draco’s hand was so dark it was almost black. The fancy red bangles he wore made his hands looked so beautiful he never wanted to let them go. He kissed the knuckles and then tangled their hands together.

Harry was also wearing traditional Indian attire. A maroon red Kurta to match with black tight pajama and a scarf. His hair was a mess as always. His aura demanded respect in every room he walked not because he defeated Voldemort but because of who he is, which was just the perfect contrast as he walked towards Draco with a smile so bright it could outshine the sun itself.

Draco noticed that everyone was looking at him and he got a little self-conscious. Harry leaned in his ear and said, “you look so beautiful Draco”. Draco flushed so hard at the compliment and the way his name on Harry's tongue that it made him forget his worries about any prying eyes.

Since gender-fluidity and equality were the hot topics in politics right now most of the guests encouraged him for showing the courage to break gender norms, some of them judged him but didn’t dare say anything with Harry by his side. He didn’t leave his side even for a second. Glared at anyone who got a little too close to Draco. He was absolutely enjoying the attention. 

Draco saw Blaise walking towards, he was there to represent the American community in the wizarding world. Everybody knew that Draco was promised to Zabini by his father, but that world changed when Draco broke off the engagement when his father went to prison and proceeded to price everyone wrong who thought Draco will never be able to handle a position of power, including his father. 

"Potter" they shook each other's hand with a tight grip. He took Draco's hand but instead of shaking he turned his hand and kissed his knuckles. "you look lovely tonight Draco" he said with a sharp smirk. Draco took his hand back with a tight smile "thank you" 

Harry felt Draco stiffen from Blais's gesture. he wrapped a possessive arm around Draco's waist and pulled him close. He rubbed soothing circles from his thumb on the naked skin which made Draco relax completely into him.

"I was hoping you we can discuss the American-British donation treaties after the party.," he asked taking a sip of his champagne. 

"it isn't much of a debate Blaise. Both the ministry decided that the fund will be going to the schools, instead of Zabini funds." Draco replied with practiced ease.

"it's my money. I can take you to court for that" Zabini's jaw tightened.

Harry snorted at his statement, " cmon Zabini we both know he'd smoke you in the court". Zabini walked away. 

He also noticed that Harry wasn’t eating anything either, “why aren’t you eating?” he asked when they were finally done shaking everybody’s hand.

“Didn’t feel right that you weren’t eating anything,” he said casually as he shrugged his shoulders. Draco smiled so brightly that it almost hurt his cheeks.

He saw the moon was out in all its glory. He took Harry’s hand and they both slipped away from the part. He brought them to the balcony where Draco conjured the things, he needed to break the fast.

“you know married people do this right” Harry pointed it out. 

Suddenly embarrassed out of his wits, “I… know that but it’s not mandatory We don’t have to-“

Harry cut him off, “It’s okay, I’ll change that in a few years,” he said with a cocky smile. Draco rolled his eyes but, but he smiled with relief.

Draco knew Harry was close with his family in India after the war so he knew how the custom goes. Draco read about it and he wanted to do it as it is. 

He picked up the sieve from the thali, looked to the moon through it, and then faced it towards Harry to secure its blessings.

“quit smiling you goof,” he said because seriously his own cheeks were hurting pretty bad.

“I can’t you look so beautiful like this,” Harry replied. He circled the thali in front of Harry’s face the agarbatti was already lit, its rosy scent only added to their environment. He prayed to every deity who would listen to him to wish all the happiness in the world to Harry along with a long and prosperous life.

Harry took the water from the thali and fed it to Draco. He stopped after drinking half and offered the rest to Harry.

Harry vanishes the content now that their fast is broken and kissed Draco passionately. He wrapped his hand around his slim waist and Draco moved his hands around Harry’s neck.

Harry tugged Draco more strongly against him that it pushed the air out of Draco’s lung in a gasp. He used the opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue. He sucked on Draco’s tongue which made him moan in his mouth.

Eventually, they break away for air. For a moment there’s no sound except their harsh breathing and the clunk of Draco’s bangles as he caressed his hair slowly. 

Harry was lost in the beauty before him, Draco’s eyes were dark, lips all swollen and pink, and his cheeks were red. 

Draco’s stomach made a demand, interrupting the moment and Harry burst out laughing.

“shut up, I hadn’t eaten since last night!” he whined.

“Sorry love, let’s go feed you,” he said as he walked them back to the party.

Harry vowed to himself to spent all his life plus those extra years Draco wished upon him to make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a smut chapter if I get enough feedback.


End file.
